


A Quiet Conversation

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Bonding, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom





	A Quiet Conversation

"Hey, Andros."

"Ashley?"

"That's me."

"You're up late."

"... So are you."

"I know."

"You want some company?"

"I guess."

"What are you doing sitting in here, anyway?"

"Nothing."

"There are more comfortable places to do nothing."

"Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just, you know."

"Things?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Andros?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this working for you? Having us here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... you're kind of... sometimes... um."

"Quiet?"

"Yes. You're quiet, and you don't... you don't always seem to want us around."

"That's just how I am. It doesn't mean I don't... like you. All of you, I mean."

"It doesn't?"

"No. I was... alone, for awhile. I forgot what it was like."

"Having people around?"

"Yeah. I'm not used to it. But... it's better than being alone."

"How long were you here alone, anyway?"

"... Two years."

"Two _years_?"

"Yes."

"... Wow. That's a long time."

"It felt longer."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm all right."

"Still."

"But—I won't say that I'm not... glad for your company, sometimes."

"Like now?"

"Yes. Like now."

"I'm glad."

"Why are _you_ up, Ashley?"

"I... well, don't laugh, okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry."

"It was stupid, really."

"What was it about?"

"Sometimes I dream about our last battle with Divatox."

"She was the one who destroyed your base?"

"Yeah. It was the reason we went into space."

"That's not stupid."

"You don't think?"

"No. I—I have nightmares too. Sometimes."

"About KO-35?"

"And other things."

"I'm sorry, Andros."

"So I... I understand. If you want to talk about it."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No."

"Well... come get some hot chocolate with me and I'll tell you about it."

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"What's hot chocolate?"

"You'll see."


End file.
